Shattered
by Daina Solo
Summary: Apollo helps Artemis through a very rough time. Little OOCness and Please read Author notes at start and end please, this is unbeta'd right now. Needs a BETA. Artemis is a bit shattered, Apollo can help put her back together


**a/n: hey guys hope you enjoy I know there is some OOCness and if someone wants to beat this please tell me because my other beta is betaing a story right now and I think I will just have her do my Arty/Hermes fics so I need someone for my Apollo/Arty fics.. so if anyone can help please pm me or comment :D**

**Enjoy Shattered!**

**~Arty out!**

Shattered

"Thalia, I must go. I'll be gone for months; I may visit but not often. Goodbye." Artemis said Thalia could see the silver drops forming in her huntresses' eyes. Thalia nodded,

"I-"Artemis left before she could finish. Artemis sat on one of the large rocks in the small clearing she found. _Who can I turn to? _She wondered, _Hestia? No. Aphrodite, she is a little jerk and gossip girl all of Olympus would know if she knew. Apollo, my dear brother it is better for you not to worry. Hermes, messenger god and on some days he does get too tired and will let stuff slip. Athena oh Gods no, my all knowing half-sister will sense it if I touch Olympian soil. I must stay away from the gods. Everyone._ Artemis got up and set off on a trip to Zeus knows where, but she didn't seem to care but then again if you were in her state no one would care. A small area that wasn't a clearing but a nice spot that seemed close enough to one caught the goddess's eye. There were some low tree branches that Artemis hoped were strong enough to hold her. She had been changing forms lately so much that she couldn't control how much she weighed. Right now Artemis could tell she was in her twenty year old form. She settled down on one of the branches and fell deep into sleep.

"_Artemis, don't hide. We can help. I can help you. Darling, my dear you're a goddess but yet no goddess can hold the weight that you do forever. And neither can you." Warm honey colored eyes that seemed to hold a warm fire in them pleaded. _

"_I-I'm not hiding, Hestia, look i-I can't tell anyone. Anyone could betray me. Even Apollo. He does mess up every century or so." Artemis shook her head. She sat down on the stone bench facing Hestia and the roaring fire in between them. Hestia shook her head,_

"_Not this century I'm afraid. Artemis please, if you were a mortal you would have killed yourself from the pain you are bringing on yourself. Listen to your heart. Not the speaking wall around it, the heart inside."Hestia said and the crackling fire grew dim and she left. Soon the fire grew back and faces popped up. Apollo's smiling perfect face, his light gold and blue swirled eyes shining. Athena, her chin raised nobly. Aphrodite, smiling her 'I'm way more beautiful than you,' smile. Hermes, his crystal eyes glowing, he looked as if he were the shy boy at school you could tell everything to and he wouldn't spill a letter but Artemis knew better. Even more faces popped up. And Artemis didn't know which she could trust and which she couldn't. The fire darkened as her screams pierced the walls of her mind._

Artemis woke up sweating, she was utterly confused and like Hestia said was hiding. A hiss of anger escaped her and became a cry. Silver tears flowed down her face like rivers. Artemis got up and sat on a log that had been hit in a lightning storm. She had been sitting there for hours and a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Milady?" Artemis knew that voice, but what would he be doing here,

"Perseus? What are you doing here, or did I stray near camp again?" she asked. Percy Jackson, nodded

"You're near camp but it's aright. I'm only out here because I was sent to get another Half-blood who hates his parents and found a way out. He escaped last night, did you see him?" He asked. Artemis shook her head no.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." She said.

"Um, Lady Artemis, Chiron sensed you were around. He wanted you to come back to camp. Are the hunters here?" He asked. Artemis flinched,

"No, I'm afraid camp isn't the best place for me right now." She got up and grabbed her bag then set out into the deep parts of the forest. Hestia's words still echoed deep in her mind. Sobs attacked Artemis's rather petite frame as she started running, running to who knows where running to a new life maybe. She ran and ran until she finally broke down. She knew her sobs were echoed up in Olympus but she didn't care.

"Artemis?" Artemis gritted her teeth. Apollo was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Apollo." She said, and pulled herself together no traces of her weakness showed other than the slightly puffy eyes. Apollo walked closer,

"Artemis, you know you can hide nothing from me. Right?" Artemis bit her lip it was true no matter what twins always knew. Artemis found her strength only to look up into Apollo's eyes then break down. She leaned against him and started sobbing. Apollo held his sister tight and stroked her hair.

"Hush, Artemis it's alright. What is wrong?" He murmured. Artemis sighed,

"Apollo, i-I broke the oath. I'm pregnant." No matter how softly spoken those words were, Apollo heard them loud and clear. _My sister? My sister having a baby? Hades has officially taken over._

"Are you sure? Arty, I-I…" He asked, speechless.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you about it and I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think it was real." The look of guilt crossed her face and Apollo, felt like he was helpless.

"A mortal… or God?" He asked. A look of hurt flashed in Artemis's eyes.

"Mortal. The child's a half-blood." Artemis sighed and fell against Apollo's chest. He patted her back and grabbed her hand as they started walking to Apollo's apartment in New York. They reached the apartment and Artemis was surprised it was neat and clean.

"You can sleep in my room; I'll sleep on the couch." He said. Artemis shook her head,

"Your place your bed. You sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." She said. Apollo sighed,

"Arty look, just take the freaking bed. You are tired, worn out and the couch will give you a bad back. Your with child now whether you want it or not and you need to sleep in a bed." Artemis tried not to laugh. Apollo was never that stern unless it came to her, she sighed.

"Alright brother." She said Apollo grabbed some old shirt for her to wear to bed. Artemis changed into it and settled down on the large golden colored bed. A crescent moon hung from the ceiling. Pictures of her and Apollo filled the room. Artemis never realized how much her brother had cared until she lay staring at those four corners of his room.

Two Months later….

"Apollo?" Apollo's eyes snapped open. Artemis was standing in front of the couch which he was now permanently sleeping on for about nine months because Artemis had officially moved in. Artemis's voice was soft and shy, and Apollo knew something was up.

"Arty?" he said sitting up,

"How many months are you in? Because it better not be coming." Artemis bit her lip,

"About one or two months in. it's not coming but… oh I dunno it feels odd." Apollo nodded,

"I think that's normal. It's growing… you know what I think we need to go to the library." Artemis lay back against the pillow.

"To get books? Oh alright…" She said, still unsure. Apollo smiled,

"I'll make food if you get dressed." Artemis nodded and went back to her new bedroom to change. Apollo went off to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs and a hardboiled egg for Artemis. As Apollo started to make the food Artemis came in. She wore a brown skirt that went a little past her kneecaps and a white blouse. She sat down at the table and watched the clouds move as they tried to cover the sun, though Artemis knew that they wouldn't. Apollo set a plate in front of her and sat in his own seat. Artemis ate a little bit of her egg but not all of it.

"Arty? What's up, you need to spill whatever it is. Now because I don't want to have you not tell me something and then boom something goes wrong and you turned into a mortal blah, blah, blah." Artemis cursed,

"I don't know, what's wrong Apollo. Maybe it's the guilt and regret getting into my mind or maybe it's just a mood swing or maybe it's one of Hera's freaking…" She stopped and a groaned, Apollo knew it wasn't in pain but in anger,

"Sorry brother." She said and started eating again. Apollo gulped afraid if this was Artemis's first mood swing, it would get worse way worse and nothing is better than a cranky pregnant goddess waking you up at five am for some odd craving that you had to fill. Apollo knew that it wasn't his sister's fault, at all she had never loved the mortal the mortal just saw her and chose her out of all those other woman out there his sister had been chosen. _When I get my hands on the mortal that did this I will- _Apollo's thought strayed off when realized Artemis was speaking.

"What will we do?" She asked, Apollo sighed

"I really don't know. We could keep the child here have the gods find out and ground you eternally or we could go dump it off to some random mortals house or we could send it off to camp half -blood pick you poison." Apollo joked. Artemis punched him in the shoulder.

"I would never do any of those." She whispered,

"Well then Arty what else can we do?" Apollo sighed. He really couldn't think of what to do. He just knew his sister wouldn't kill it, not even one of the coldest goddesses ever other than Hera would do that.

"Let's just go get those books you wanted." She said. Apollo nodded. They looked like to siblings getting books for college to everyone else but Apollo knew there were half-bloods here. Artemis tensed, if any of the half-bloods saw them, the truth would come out. Apollo smiled; reassuring Artemis they wouldn't be seen. Many times three of four gods would pass a half-blood on a daily basis but they wouldn't see them. Apollo picked a few books out with the cheesiest names Artemis had ever seen, but they seemed to have good instructions inside. Artemis felt her face burn, this was humiliating the goddesses of child birth having to get books on it because she was having a kid, and it was just plain embarrassing.

"Come on little sis story time." Apollo said as they walked into the apartment. Artemis groaned and curled up on the couch, she turned back to her twelve year old form and when Apollo sat down back to sixteen and then to twenty. Apollo was in his twenty two year old form. There they sat reading everything they needed to know, though after a while Artemis couldn't take it anymore and left.

"Sorry, Apollo I'm tired and… need to sleep." Apollo nodded,

"Alright." Artemis changed into her sleepwear and Apollo knocked on the door, the light was still on and it was odd for Artemis to fall asleep with the light on, she liked it all dark. He opened the door and saw Artemis curled up in bed. Apollo sat on the side of the bed,

"Night, Arty." He kissed her forehead and turned off the light, when a soft voice stopped him

"Wait." Artemis said Apollo turned around.

"Yea?" He asked Artemis sighed,

"Apollo, I haven't been sleeping well lately and will you stay with me?" Artemis blushed; Apollo hadn't stayed with her for centuries.

"Yea, little sis." He said and slipped into his large bed, and put an arm protectively around Artemis. _It's okay to break down; we all do at one point big sis. _

**A/n: D yea guys I know that was an epic fail… I liked the begging and the end the middle was funky. And I was going to have Hermes come in and tell her that Zeus wanted to see her and Artemis ended up telling him what happened and he understood but it didn't fit. Also it's a little OOC but I did call Arty little sis like five times: D um also this was originally called gravity of love (based on the song) and now its shattered (based on the song) if you guys have any other good names I may change the title I dunno. Also a background story about what happened with Arty, was caught in a back alley on the way to Apollo's apartment and since she hadn't been to Olympus in months and such her powers were draining all she needed to do was go to Olympus to get her power back but anyway some guy found her there and.. stuff happened Artemis almost killed the guy but failed. She never made it to Apollo's apartment instead she poofed herself to Olympus and then back to her hunters. So she never was in love. Haha not an overdone story now huh? Anyway I may do another Apollo/Artemis fic after I finish my newest Arty/Hermes one. Gods you guys just love them XD**

**~Arty out! (That is one of my true nicknames if you are wondering sort story when we did the Greek gods at school I got Artemis and... well it grew on me. Also I was called Sailor moon for having a moon on my forehead for school XD)**


End file.
